


Knight In Shining Armor

by DPerna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Crushing, Cute, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPerna/pseuds/DPerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Harry's younger sisters Princess Birthday Party would help Harry find his knight in shining armor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> To answer all your questions, yes I know Harry's sister is older than him, but for the express purpose of this story she needed to be younger! I hope you all enjoy it!

“Harry! Get your arse down here and bring Niall with you! We are going to need help setting up these tables!”

            Groaning, Harry Styles ran his hands through his thick curly hair and turned to look at the blonde sitting down at the computer. Niall, who was completely absorbed in a bag of crisps looked up with a expression most adults would describe as innocent. It usually got him out of any chore he didn’t want to do.

            “That’s not going to work this time Nialler” Harry said and then started to laugh as Niall pouted. “Come one.”

            The two exited Harry’s room, with Niall a few paces behind Harry grumbling to himself as he stuff a few spare crisps into his mouth. Mentally Harry couldn’t help but wonder where Niall managed to put all of that food. That’s pretty much the reason Harry had kept Niall up in his room. His mum had ordered a large sandwich and five pizza’s for his little sister’s birthday party and if they even let Niall near that yet before the youngsters had a fighting chance made Harry shudder.

            Harry exited the house and went out into their large yard. Complete with a large swimming pool, Robin Twist had done right by his mother. Doting on her he had given her the house she wanted and was throwing a large Princess theme birthday party for his younger sister Gemma’s fifth birthday party. Compete with a large princess pink castle bouncy house, to all the little kids (Niall included) it was like a dream. Harry and his step father had gotten along, but ever since his father had left, something inside Harry had snapped, leaving him broken and untrusting of the male species, excluding Niall of course. The blonde haired doe eyed boy hand weaseled his way into Harry’s heart and stayed there. His most trusted friend, they spent nearly every night together. They had met when Niall had transferred to Harry’s college prep academy from Ireland.

            “Think I might be able to steal a pint later?” Niall whispered in Harry’s ear as they headed to the north side of the lawn, where Harry’s Mom and Step-Dad where setting up tables.

            “Niall,” Harry groaned. “This is a kid’s birthday party. There will be no pints here.”

            Niall’s face dropped, suddenly causing Harry’s heart to hurt. “Hey! Cheer up Mate! There will be plenty of crisps for you to munch on!”

            Unsurprisingly, Niall cheered up at that fact. He did really love his crisps…

            “There you guys are!” Harry’s mom said, coming over to greet the boys. Harry’s mom was exceptionally good looking for her age, a number of Harry’s friends had a crush on her, to which Harry didn’t bother to hide his disgust. There was no way he wanted to know what his friend wanted to do with his mom!

            “You called?” Harry asked his mom, pausing only to kiss her on the cheek.

            “You’re late. Robin and I already finished setting up the tables. Would you boys mind putting on the table cloths and stuff? It would be a major help!”

            Niall shot Harry a look out of the corner of his eye, to which Harry ignored. “Sure Mum! Where’s Gem?”

            Harry’s mum smiled and shook her head. “In her room putting on her princess costume. In fact, I’m going to go check on her, see if she needs some help.”

            Harry didn’t bother to tell his mom Gem was sure to blow a fit. She’s say she was a big girl and insist on doing it herself. Harry’s mom walked away leaving Harry and Niall to their duty.

            “Ya know.” Niall said a few moments later. “I’ve been thinking about that song you’ve been writing…”

            Harry’s head snapped up from where he’d been laying out plates and napkins. “You’ve been going through my journal again.” It wasn’t a question, but an accusation

            Niall looked up at the seventeen year old, his gaze unwavering. “That was one of the most beautiful song’s I’ve ever read. Think of a title yet?”

            Harry closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath. “Moments Niall. It’s called Moments.”

            Niall nodded his head, before grinning at the curly haired boy. “I like it…is…is it about someone?”

            Harry blushed, before looking down at the pink plates he clutched in his hand. “No…not really. It’s more about…what I want. You know…what I want from someone.”

            When Niall didn’t answer right away, Harry looked up and saw that Niall had gone back to putting napkins down, a light blush covering his cheeks and a disappointed look in his eyes. Harry couldn’t help but to instantly feel bad. If he was being honest with himself, he always knew Niall had a crush on him. And it wasn’t that Harry didn’t roll that way, because well he did. Niall was a great guy and an amazing friend but that’s how Harry had always thought about him; just a friend.

            “Niall…” Harry began, his voice laced with sadness.

            “ ‘ts fine” Niall grumbled, moving farther down the table, trying to be coy about distancing himself from Harry.

            Sighing, Harry went back to putting down plates, the air so thick between Niall and himself, it felt like it could be cut through with a knife. He couldn’t help but wondering if he was losing Niall.

 

            An hour or so later, Gemma’s guests began to arrive. The young girls face was lit with excitement and she pushed back the brown curls that were streaming down her face. Dressed in a pretty pink princess dress compete with a tiara, Harry couldn’t help but smile at his sister. They were close despite their age difference, but Harry couldn’t help but wonder why everything had to be so...pink.

            Before long 30 or so children were running through the house, screaming and laughing and over all giving Harry a headache. More than once he walked through the house and the backyard trying to find Niall. The blonde wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Harry had even braved the bouncy house to try and find him, only to be trampled by a bunch of little boys and girls waving around plastic swords (and boy, Harry had to stop himself from swearing when they rapped him in the face or in the head.)

            Not really paying attention to where he was going, Harry took to the side of the house to go outside of the gate to see if Niall was in the front when he rammed into something…or someone!

            The boy Harry rammed into looked to be about two or three years older than himself, with dark brown hair that fell onto his forehead and shocking blue eyes.

            “Sorry mate!” the boy stammered, reaching out his hands to steady Harry.

            “Its fine.” Harry said, not being able to help but stare at the boy. To say that he was just good looking would be an understatement. With his sharp cheekbones and full lips it was no wonder Harry’s heart started hammering against his chest for no apparent reason. Harry allowed his eyes to travel lower and saw the boy was wearing what could only be described as a parchment colored tunic that was puffed out and tucked into black leather pants. Compete with boots and a long sword hanging from a brown leather belt on his waist, he could have been Harry’s own knight in shining armor.

            The boy was still grinning at Harry. “What’s you name.”

            “H-Harry.” he stammered. “Harry Styles. Aren’t you a little old to be friends with my sister?”

            The boy shook his head and laughed. “That I am. I’m only the entertainment! Louis Tomlinson by the way. Pleasure.”

            They shook hands, Harry painfully aware how sweaty his palm was. If Louis noticed he didn’t mention anything, only grinning like a fool and Harry could have swore he saw Louis’s eyes give him a once over.

            “That makes sense.” Harry murmured, trying not to blush beet red.

            “I mean…a musician has to make money somehow right?” Louis laughed, reaching up to swat the hair away from his forehead.

            It took all of Harry’s willpower not to allow his eyes to bug out of his head. “You’re a musician?” He asked excitedly.

            Louis nodded. “Yep. The best buddy Zayn and I do some gigs at a pub occasionally. Speaking of which, where is my dragon? I’m supposed to slay him in five.”

            Louis looked over his shoulder allowing Harry’s mind to wander. How could he make that last sentence sound so…dirty?

            Louis sighed, and shook his head, before turning back to Harry. “I’d best be going. Maybe we could talk some more after the show?”

            Harry blushed and nodded quickly, earning another grin from Louis before walking past him into the backyard. Turing to watch him go, Harry blanched as he took in Louis’ backside.

            ‘God, look at the bum on him!’ He couldn’t help but think.

            Dazed, Harry followed Louis into the backyard, nearly tripping over a rock every few steps.

 

            The show, Harry had to admit was actually pretty entertaining It had Gemma, who played a princess locked in a tower constructed of a stepladder and cardboard, being guarded by some poor bloke with tan skin and black hair (who Harry guessed was Zayn) dressed in what was probably a really hot dragon suit, and a fight between the dragon and Louis the Knight (now compete with the rest of his armor). In the end the dragon was slayed and Louis the valiant knight saved the princess. Unfortunately whenever Louis had to deliver a line it was overexerted and rather high pitched that Harry couldn’t help but giggle quietly to himself. Just as Gemma was kissing Louis on the cheek to thank him for rescuing her, Harry saw a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye.

            Niall leaned quietly against the screen door, watching the play. A small smile played on the corner of his eye. Noticing Harry watching him, the small fell and he went back inside. Harry, carefully moving past the munchkins, followed the blonde finding him sitting on one of the counters munching on a fresh bag of crisps.

            Harry sat down next the blonde, who said nothing only continued to look vaguely at the crisps bag.

            “Mind if I have one?” Harry ventured.

            Niall snorted. “Harry Styles ladies and gents. Always wanting to steal the others food.”  Niall offered him the bag however, and Harry took a handful, carefully picking them out and munching them slowly.

            “Nialler…I’m sorry.” Harry said at last. “I’m sorry if I…lead you on or upset you. You’re my best friend…and I don’t want to lose you.”

            Niall was quiet for a moment before he sighed. “It’s ok Styles. I just…thought it might have been about me…”

            Harry reached over and placed a comforting hand on Niall’s shoulder, allowing his thumb to go in gentle soothing circles. Niall sighed once more, before putting on a brave smile.

            “Come on Styles. Let’s go before we miss the cake. And you know what will happen if I miss the cake.”

            Harry started to laugh so hard that he couldn’t stop the snorts that came through his nose. Together, with their arms around each other the boys exited the kitchen, smiles plain on their faces.

            The kids had dispersed through the lawn, some sword fighting, and some munching on the various foods they had. Harry saw Gemma watching a sword fight between two kids in her grade that had a crush on her. There was a happy look on her face.

            “Oh lord.” Harry whispered to Niall. “My sister is enjoying having guys fight over. Can’t she make her big brother’s job easier?”

            Niall laughed, before pausing and looking across the law to where the makeshift stage was at. Harry looked and saw Louis and Zayn talking and laughing close with each other, sort of resembling Niall and Harry themselves. Zayn looked over and caught site of Niall and froze. Harry felt Niall stiffen next to him, and in the corner of his eye saw the doe expression cross his face. Zayn grinned at Niall before waving slightly.

            “Go talk to him” Harry whispered in his ear, only mildly aware Louis was watching the two of them curiously.

            Niall shot Harry another one of those petrified ‘don’t make me do it!’ looks causing Harry to grin once more.

            “Nice try Nialler.” Harry said, before placing a hand and shoving the blonde Irish man foreword. Niall shot him a look, before he tentatively began walked up to Zayn.

            Harry saw them shake hands, before a pair of blue eyes was all he could focus on.

            “Your friend, I’m presuming.” Louis said, gesturing back to where Niall and Zayn were now talking animatedly.

            Harry nodded proudly. “My best friend.”

            Louis grinned at him, before suddenly looking down at his shoes and up at Harry a strange shy look on his face.

            “Just friends right?” He asked in a quiet voice.

            Harry nodded. “Yea. Why?”

            Louis looked Harry straight into his eyes, causing Harry’s heart rate to pick up once.

            “I…I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out Friday night is all?” Louis asked hesitantly.

            Harry didn’t bother to hide the smile that spread across his face.

            “What time are you going to pick me up then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Comments/Kudos? :)


End file.
